Dragons' Castle
by Fantasyland
Summary: This story is in the nottoofaroff future when Neji has three students and Hinata and Naruto are married. Little does anyone know, Neji's students have a deadly secret that involves the past Ryuu clan. What happens when this secret is found out? NaruHina
1. What Happened?

Hi everyone!

Dragons' Castle

Chapter 1: What Happened?

One day when Hinata had woken up, she saw that she was in Naruto's room and saw Naruto laying beside her and blushed wildly. She had to wriggle out of his arms to get home. Thankfully, no one was up when she got home. She took that moment to go to her room. She was still blushing like mad. 

'Hm, I wonder what we had done,' she suddenly remembered what she had done with Naruto. Her face had turned the darkest shade of red in the world. They were both Jonin now. They were 21 years old, but they didn't have any Genin to teach. Hinata had decided to change cloths to make sure neither her father nor Neji knew about it.

Neji was teaching three genin.The geninwere from different clans but they were all connected in a way. His students were Youko Ryuu, Kaito Ryuusei and Sora Ryuujin. Youko is an energetic girl descended from the famous and infamous Ryuu clan. Kaito is an energetic but calm boy descended from the infamous Ryuusei clan. Sora is a calm boy descended from the famous Ryuujin clan. Neji had gotten attached to each of them but his favorite student, strangely, was Kaito. Kaito had explained why each of them had the same last name of dragon. Neji remembered that time perfectly.

About a year ago on a training ground early in the morning:

_Neji saw Kaito sitting in a tree when he went to their training ground._

"_Oy, isn't it a bit early for you to be up at such a time?" said Neji._

"_Hello Sensei and no it's not. I'm an early bird. I usually get up at this time in the morning. I get up at about 5:30 in the morning and I'm not tired at all. So instead of just trying to go back to sleep this time, I went here," said Kaito in a calm voice._

"_Well then, I don't suppose you would want to train early,"_

"_No I usually go here when I'm restless like this. I like to look at the last drops of the night sky diminish away into the rise of the day. I like to call this time tween time,"_

"_Why do you call it tween time when the correct word is dawn?" Kaito glared at his teacher as if to say how dare you._

"_In my clan we always call this tween time! It is usually an insult if they call this dawn,"_

"_Sorry then." A deep silence fell between them. Kaito had broken the silence between them. He had seen a wondering face on his sensei._

" _Sensei? Could I tell you why we each have the last name in form of a dragon?" asked Kaito._

"_Fine," Neji said without looking at his student._

"_Well a long time ago, the Ryuu clan used to be one in the same. We were, as the elders say, the first clan. The Ryuu clan used to be even more famous then the Hyuuga clan ever was. Our founder, Kohaku Ryuu, used to know Haruki Hyuuga, the founder of the Hyuuga clan. They were the best of friends and they gave each other info on how to raise their own clans. Haruki had suggested putting curse marks on some of the elders so that their secrets wouldn't go out amongst the world and be used. Haruki had also suggested that the elders children and grandchildren have a curse mark on them so that when they died they wouldn't spread their clans secrets._

_Kohaku went against this idea and said that he didn't want an upraise to happen in the future of his clan. He also said that even if someone died in our clan, the secret could never be copied exactly like it originally was. Soon enough though the Ryuu clan got too big and before they started to quarrel he separated them into three clans. He put the powerful ones in the Ryuusei clan, the smart ones with the Ryuujin clan and the stealthy ones with the Ryuu clan all before he died with a strange illness. _

_Now we have five unbreakable rules. All of us can only love someone in our own age group. The girls can only love a boy that's above their ranking. The boys can only love a girl that's below their own ranking. If a women from our clan married a man not from our clan, she would go to his home. If a man from our clan married a women not of our clan, she would go to him._

_We of the Ryuusei clan are some of the fiercest of warriors. We can transform into a dragon ourselves, but if we get hurt in the dragon form, we're hurt when we turn back into a human. The Ryuu clan are very good at sneaking and spying on the enemy. They can use dragon powers for their own usage, but when it comes down to the actual strenght of the dragon, they basically don't conquer at all. The Ryuujin clan are very good at strategies and planing. They can summon up real dragons for their own usage, but sometimes, real dragons can be a pain to calm down and control._

_Right now, each of our clans are in danger. All of us for some strange reason have been turning into a dragon during the night of a full moon and a new moon. In the end we just think that we all were dreaming but Youko, Sora and I believe that it's true. Most of the people in our clans have disappeared so we are no longer hailed as the first clan but just famous and infamous." Neji looked at his student with a surprised look on his face. He was amazed at the story Kaito just told him. Kaito then looked at his teacher and smiled._

"_I guess that I got a little out of line," Kaito giggled at the end._

End 

Hinata had finished changing and went out to meet Kiba and Shino for training. The day was just a normal day for Hinata. When she went to bed she didn't notice that tonight was a full moon.

* * *

Just tell me now the ending sucked. I'm no good at the beginnings or endings. Just don't kill me. Please review anyway. 


	2. Awakenings

Hi everyone! I'm going to try to make this a better chapter then the first one.(Give a special thank you to PandaDragon)

Dragons' Castle

Chapter 2: Awakenings

Hinata woke up in the middle of the night just to see that she was floating in mid air.

'What's happening? Am I dreaming? This doesn't fell like a dream to me.' Thought Hinata. She stopped flying and looked down at herself. She gasped.

'I have light lavender underbelly! My body is like a really long snake! My arms and legs are like dogs legs! My hands and feet, they're claws!' she held in a scream of terror, 'My face has a muzzle!' She looked at her back side. She shrilled.

'My hair is growing through my back! The color of my back is lavender!' She immediately looked for something, anything that would show her reflection. She had spotted a small lake. Hinata lowered herself to the lake.

'I-I'm a dragon!' She screamed into the moonlit night. Her scream came out as a roar of terror. She had seen two dark yellow horn on her head.

"What the…?" she had woken up a whole clan. She starred at them and they starred back. They were all terrified at her presence.

"What should we do?" asked a petite lady.

"I say we attack the dragon!" Everyone agreed and started throw weapons at Hinata. Hinata screamed again and flew right threw the crowd. They all dodged her but she had picked up a small child.

"Put me down! Put me down!" screamed the child.

"I'm terribly sorry but if I go back, they'll try to kill me," said Hinata. The child looked at her as if he understood what he had said. The adults below her had only heard a low growl.

"No they won't. They just want me back." said the child. Hinata was surprised.

"You understand me?" said Hinata.

"Yes I do," Hinata lowered herself to the ground and put down the child. She flew off without another glance at them. The child looked into the night's sky to get one last look at her then joined his family.

Hinata flew on into the nights sky thinking about what had just happened.

'How did that little child understand me, but none of the adults did? I guess I'm better off not going near another clan like that.' She looked up and saw another dragon coming toward her. She immediately tried to run away from the other dragon.

'I thought that dragons weren't supposed to be real!' she stopped as if she were in a trance and looked back at the dragon. 'I'm going to see if this really is a dream or not,' She then turned around and looked at the other dragon.

"Whatever you are, I challenge you!" Hinata shouted. The other dragon halted and looked at her.

"Hinata, is that you? Is it really you?" said the other dragon. Hinata immediately knew who it was.

"Naruto?" said Hinata.

"Yes?" said the other dragon.

"It is you! Am I dreaming?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know. Wait a moment if we touch claws…" Naruto was an orange dragon. He had a yellow mane and two dark brown horns to match. Naruto flew closer to Hinata and touched her claws.

"So this isn't a dream," said Hinata. A roar arose into the calm night sky.

"What was that?!" yelled Naruto.

"I don't know," said Hinata. Another dragon then came from below the two and stopped in front of Hinata. Hinata's reaction, for some strange reason, was a low and challenging growl. The dragon looked at them both with startled eyes. 

"Hinata! Naruto! Is that really you?!" asked a familiar voice. They both said his name at the exact same time.

"Neji!"

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I would tell you if I knew!" yelled Neji. Neji was a tan dragon with a brown mane. He had two bright brown horns to match.

"Was that you who roared?" asked Hinata in her usual gentle tone.

"Yes, that was me. Another male dragon appeared and tried to kill me. I got hit in the side and fled," Hinata looked at his side. The wound wasn't that deep but it did remove a few scales. A few seconds later, another dragon appeared and challenged Neji.

"This is the dragon I was talking to you two about! He's the one that put this scar on me!"

* * *

I'm still shaky on the entry and exit but I think i did better then last time! Hooray! 


	3. The Battle of Dragons!

Hi again. I'm just being silly but… Oh look at me! I'm a pretty little fairy! Here let me flutter my wings for you! Thank you.

Dragons' Castle

Chapter 3: The Battle of Dragons!

Neji was facing off against a dark blue dragon with a matching mane. Its horns were a cloudy yellow. The dragon turned its head to see Hinata.

"Hey girly. Once this fight is over, you're coming with me." said the dragon with a loving look.

"Not in your life boy," Hinata snarled, "I all ready have a man and he's right here," She turned to Naruto and wrapped her tail around him. This got the dragon mad. He flew over to Naruto and head-butted him with amazing power. Hinata was enraged and roared into the nights sky. The dragon snarled at her. She snarled back at him with two times the force. The dark blue dragon then grunted and Hinata growled back at him.

"Hmp, if you won't give into that, then maybe my strength will amuse you."

"Hinata! Be careful! He's even more powerful then he seems!" Neji had caught Naruto when he fell in mid air.

"Don't worry about me! I'm fine!" said Hinata. The dragon then flew toward Hinata. Hinata dodged underneath the dragon, and head butted him on his right side. The dragon was hurled to the left and he coiled himself up to stop. The dragon took his time and flew at her again. This time she dodged underneath and swung her tail with amazing force and power. 

Naruto was watching her with interest. Neji was watching as if he had seen her do this hundreds of times.(Naruto had recovered from the shock)

"Wow, Hinata sure can pack a punch!" said Naruto in amazement. Neji didn't listen to him at all. He was only watching.

Her tail had sent the dragon flying to the left again. The dragon immediately recovered and flew at her with amazing speed. Hinata swooped to the left to avoid getting hit then clawed the dragon's underbelly, flew above him and kicked him with so much force, it sent him flying toward the ground. The dragon recovered before he touched the ground. Instead of facing Hinata again, he yelped and flew away in terror and pain.

"Go Hinata! You did it! You defeated the dragon!" shouted Naruto. Neji only flew around her.

"What are you doing?" asked Hinata in her usual voice.

"You never get mad like that even if someone insulted you. What's wrong with you?" said Neji in a serious voice. Naruto and Hinata were both silent.

"Oy! Is that you Sensei?"

"Don't move a muscle! We're coming down!"

"See, I told you two that this would happen!"

* * *

Heehee. I'm a pretty butterfly...oh! Sorry about that! I think I'm getting better at the endings. Please review for me. 


	4. Dragon Students?

Heehee. I told you! I work really fast! I'm sorry about this but…( yoodles and breaks the moon)…opps. Didn't mean for that to happen. Oh well!

Dragons' Castle

Chapter 4: Dragon Students?

"Hiya Sensei!" said a dragon.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" said another dragon excitedly.

"Oh brother! I thought that it wasn't true…" said yet another dragon despairingly. Neji thought he knew all of them.

"Youko? Kaito? Sora? Is that you?" asked Neji.

"You got it right!" Said Youko. She was a green dragon with a red mane. She had two rusty orange horns.

"I was hoping we would find you here!" said Kaito. He was a blue dragon with an orange mane. He had two rusty red horns.

"Ah man, I knew that we would drag you into our problems," said Sora. He was a purple dragon with a yellow mane. He had two rusty yellow horns. They each looked at their sensei.

"I know your clans' problem but how did we get dragged into it?" asked Neji.

"We don't know yet," said Youko.

"We do know something though," said Kaito.

"We think that whatever it is causing these problems, is within someone standing in our presence," the students turned to Naruto.

"We think that the Nine-Tailed Fox is up to no good again." Naruto was shocked at this comment.

"How could it be the Kyuubi? He's locked inside of me," said Naruto.

"We don't know how but we know that the Kyuubi has something to say to us," Kaito immediately flew up to Naruto and put his nose on Naruto's stomach. The Kyuubi immediately tried to come out of Naruto. Naruto's mane turned red and his eyes were slits. His color didn't change though.

"Kyuubi! We know that you're up to no good again! Did you cause Naruto and Hinata to change into dragons?" yelled Sora in a threatening tone of voice.

"Why would I tell you?"

"Did you or did you not!" yelled Youko.

"Not alone I didn't."

"Who else helped you?!"

" I'm not telling you anything more for even I didn't know who it was," said the Kyuubi.

"Fine then! Kaito let him go!" Kaito flew away from Naruto and he took control again.

"Huh? What happened?" said Naruto.

"We just got some info out of the Kyuubi," said Sora.

"What did he say?"

"He said he transformed you and Hinata into dragons but he didn't do it himself," said Youko.

"He probably means me."

"Why?" said Kaito.

"Hinata is probably pregnant with my child,"

* * *

0-0 Wow. Please review. 


	5. Baby Talk

Hi! This chapter is dedicated to PandaDragon. Thanks for reviewing! Also…(tries to push a flying machine out of a castle. Kicks it and it falls.) Not again! Everything I touch always goes the other way. Sigh...oh well! Here you go!

Dragons' Castle

Chapter 5: Baby Talk

Everyone was staring at Naruto. Neji was glaring at him. Hinata hung her head. The three students were only staring at him.

"WHAT THE HECK! YOU MADE HINATA PREGNANT?!" Neji yelled. Naruto gulped and tried flying away.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Neji started to chase after Naruto with a death glare on his face.

"Help me! Help me! Help me! Neji's gonna kill me! Help!" yelled Naruto. He had a very scared face on him. They were flying in circles. The three students were starting to really think their sensei was going to kill Naruto. Hinata had a lot of feelings going through her.

"Enough!" yelled Hinata. Neji and Naruto stopped in their places and looked at Hinata.

"It's too late now Neji. I'm probably pregnant and you have to deal with it."

"Unless I get rid of it," said Neji. Naruto flew at a deadly speed toward Neji and clawed him. Neji howled into the night. Naruto had flown up to Hinata and rapped his tail around her.

"You heard her, it's too late," said Naruto. He had a tone of threat in his voice. It sent a shiver down Neji's spine.

"Even if you did kill the baby, you would probably kill me at the same time," said Hinata. Neji was bending toward the spot Naruto had clawed him at. He had been clawed on his left side near his right-front limb. Neji knew what he had said that made Naruto charge at him so he didn't say a word.

"Anyway, the curse was inscribed on a tablet only found at the Ryuusei clan," said Kaito.

"Yeah and it's almost sunrise so we had better hurry back," said Youko.

"Meet us at the Ryuusei clan's entrance okay?" said Sora. They disappeared in the blink of an eye. Naruto had his mouth open. Neji was still mad at Naruto.

"Um Neji, could you not tell father about this?" asked Hinata in her sweetest yet most convincing voice.

"About which one?"

"About the baby. I don't want him to know just yet," said Hinata.

"Fine, I'll try to keep it a secret." Hinata flew up to Neji and gave him a peck on the check.

"Thank you Neji. I'm sure you're going to be a great uncle," Neji didn't blush but he was embarrassed. Naruto was looking at him with a thankful look. They closed their eyes all at the same time.

Naruto woke up with a start. He was back in his apartment.

"Wow. That was amazing!" whispered Naruto.

In the Hyuuga Compound:

Hinata and Neji both woke up at the same time. They went through their normal routine and meet up with Neji's three students. Naruto didn't know where to go so he looked all over the place until he found them. Apparently, he had found them in about 30 minutes.

"Okay! Let's go!" said Kaito.

* * *

This is one short chapter...oh well! I'll try to make the next chapter longer but it's only going to be about the dragons curse. (Hey! That's a nice name! Dragons Curse...yeah. I like it!) Thank you again to PandaDragon! Please review. 


	6. Authors Note please read

Authors Note

Authors Note

Hey guys do you think that this story is dumb?


End file.
